Amor en Italiano
by LiseHarnett
Summary: Isabella Swan, una prestigiosa jueza de Seattle es elegida para resolver uno de los casos más difíciles de la mafia italiana. ¿Que pasará cuando el día antes del juicio sea raptada por el acusado? Advertencia;Domward!
1. Amor en Italiano

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

**Nombre del Fic: **_Amor en italiano_

**Nombre del Autor/es: **_Lise Harnett_

**Summary: **_Isabella Swan, una prestigiosa jueza de Seattle es elegida para resolver uno de los casos más difíciles de la mafia italiana. ¿Que pasará cuando el día antes del juicio sea raptada por el acusado? _

**Número de Palabras: **_2'672 (Según word)_

**Advertencias: **_Lemmon! AU/ OoC_

**Tipo de Edward: **_Domward y ¿Darkward?_

* * *

><p>Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas me sentía observada. En mi profesión, lo normal era ser observada, todo el mundo te miraba con lupa, cada uno de tus pasos, de tus movimientos. Pero esta observación que venía sintiendo desde hacía ya unos cuantos meses era completamente diferente.<p>

Podía sentir como alguien me seguía por las calles, me espiaba por las noches, incluso había estado recibiendo llamadas anonímas que cuando contestaba no respondía nadie desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Tampoco quería darle demasiada importancia, eso era lo que me había recomendado también Alice, mi mejor amiga. Y en el fondo tenía razón, no teníamos que ser víctimas de nuestros propios miedos, teníamos que enfrentarlos para poder superarlos, y para ello necesitabamos tener la cabeza fría para poder pensar con claridad y desde un punto de vista humano.

Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando decidí estudiar para jueza, vivir amenazada no era poco. Pero después de todo, esto, mi trabajo, era algo más que las ganas por estudiar esta carrera, lo hice por justicia. A mi padre, Charlie, lo mataron sin rencor, sin piedad, estaba demostrado, pero la justicia no quiso hacerse cargo de eso escondiendose detrás de excusas baratas. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí que yo no sería así. Había sentido muy de cerca lo que era perder a tu padre y que nadie hiciera nada para remediar los próximos asesinatos que podrían llegar después de este.

A mis 22 años, ya podía presumir de ser una de las mejores juezas del estado de Seattle, contaba con la recomendación de muchos abogados y juzgados que me ayudaron a que mi carrera creciera más cada día con múltiples peticiones que me llegaban para que juzgara varios de los casos de Seattle. Había resuelto varios de los mejores casos que se habían dado en Estados Unidos.

Mi vida amorosa núnca había sido demasiado grande, no había tenido demasiadas parejas, dos o tres como mucho. Pero no me quejaba por ello, tenía junto a mi a muchas personas que me querían sin necesidad de tener novio. Siempre podría contar con mi hermano mayor Emmett, o con su novía Rosalie, y por su puesto, con mi mejor amiga, Alice y su actual pareja, Jasper. Ellos siempre estaban para ayudarme, y yo siempre estaba para ayudarles a ellos. Cuando repaso los mejores momentos de mi vida, puedo presumir, de que esas personas siempre están presentes, junto a mis padres. Es por eso por lo que núnca me quejo de la vida que llevo.

Pero lo que no entendía de todo esto, era como había llegado hasta aquí, una habitación hecha de madera, con una cama que por lo que podía imaginar, era de matrimonio, y yo, con unas esposas atadas al cabecero de la cama y con mi ropa totalmente sucia.

Fue en ese momento cuando empecé a recordar todo lo que me había pasado.

La fiesta, si, eso cumpleaños de Alice. La fiesta. Yo hablando con Jasper. Riendo con Rosalie y Emmett. Bebiendo. Bailando. Fijandome en un apuesto extraño de ojos verdes y cabello de color bronce. Alice dando un discurso ¡Un momento! Fue justo ahí cuando me di cuenta quién era ese apuesto chico con ojos y pelo bonito. Era Edward Cullen. Uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de Italia, iba a ser juzgado aquí, en Seattle. Y luego me empezaron a venir más imagenes de la fiesta a la cabeza. Y no eran para nada de mi agrado. Por lo que recordaba, había estado hablando durante un buen rato con Cullen, el chico que, en otras circunstancias, estaría en un juzgado delante mio en estos mismos momentos.

Todas mis cabilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un brusco golpe, lo que no sabía era de dónde provenía. En ese momento fue cuando escuche las maderas del suelo crujir y a continuación ví como la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba metida se iba abriendo poco a poco, chirriando -Genial, estaba metida en una casa que al primer movimiento podría caerse sobre mi, o sobre nosotros- Pensé.

No me esperaba para nada ver frente a mi a esa figura, cualquier otra persona hubiera estado muchismo mejor que él. ¡Dios! ¿Como podía tener tan mala suerte? Si, esa pregunta que me hacía día a día iba dándo sus verdaderos frutos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Dijo esa voz aterciopelada con un tono burlon- Hasta que despiertas _cara_.- No pude evitar estremecerme ante su voz.- Te traeré algo para que desayunes, llevas bastante tiempo sin comer, y tampoco quiero que te mueras de hambre, me eres más útil si estas viva y en buenas condiciones.

Salió de la habitación, momento que aproveché para estudiar el lugar en el que me encontraba, estaba bien decorado, pero eso no quitara que la casa, o cabaña, fuera más vieja de lo normal, esto no podía aceptarse como 'casa', en cualquier momento podría venirse encima de nosotros y yo no podría hacer nada estando esposada a una cama vieja.

En ese momento la puerta volvió ha abrirse para dar paso a la misma figura que había entrado anteriormente, llevaba consigo una bandeja en la que podía distinguir una taza, servilletas, y por lo visto, un croissant.

-¿Qu-qué hago aquí?- Dije asustada, intentando tirar de mi mano en un gesto absurdo al recordar que estaba esposada al cabecero. Posó la bandeja en la cama, delante de mí, para que comiera.

-¿No me vas a preguntar quién soy _cara_?- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para acariciarme la mejilla y me ofrecía croissant que había en la bandeja. Negué con la cabeza haciendole saber que no quería nada para comer, mi estómago no aceptaría nada en estos momentos tan tensos para mi, y a la primera de cambio lo vomitaría todo, ya notaba las pequeñas naúseas que se iban formando en mi vientre.

-Sé quién eres. Un mafioso italiano, ¿No?- Dije mirandole a los ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría _¡Fuera miedos! _Me dije a mi misma- ¿No me vas a responder tú a mi pregunta?- Le dije con un tono de impaciencia, yo ya le había dicho lo que quería oir, un mafioso Italiano, eso era lo que era, ahora era su turno para resolver mis dudas.

-No me parece justo- Dijo después de meditar durante unos minutos la situación- Eres lista, sabes bien como hacer tus preguntas. Sabes que si yo te respondo ha esa simple pregunta, sabrás la respuesta de todas las demás. ¿Por qué estás esposada a una cama? ¿Por qué te he raptado? Todo lo sabrías con simplemente una contestación a esa pregunta de mi parte.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama a la que estaba atada- Solo te diré, que tal y como tú sabes mucho sobre mi, yo, lo sé todo sobre ti- Dijo haciendo énfasis en _todo_.

-Solo quiero que me dejes salir de aquí, yo no te he hecho nada- Le dije con una voz algo más atemorizada que la que tenía anteriormente.

-Supuestamente tu tendrías que estar en un juzgado, decidiendo cual sería mi condena. Pero siempre me baso en la justicia, y ese juicio no es para nada justo. Ser un mafioso Italiano no me convierte para nada en un preso, o en alguien a juzgar. El delito por el que me inculpan no es cierto, yo no he matado a nadie, y si lo he hecho ha sido en defensa propia. Si ahora te suelto, tendrán un motivo más que añadir a la lista de delitos que he cometido, pero comprenderás que ese es un riesgo que no puedo correr _cara_- Dijo mientras volvía ha acariciar mi mejilla- Ahora portate bien.

-No- Dije enfrentandome a él- Conozco tu caso, mataste al señor Rachnielli, un jeque Árabe, ¿Te parece eso poco para ir a la cárcel? Si me tienes aquí encerrada, añadirás mas cargos a tu historial. Tienes que dejarme salir de aquí, Edward.- Me costó llamarle por su nombre, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por no referirme ha él como _mafioso Italiano_.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk- Dijo chasqueando la lengua mientras negaba la cabeza con un gesto que desaprovaba algo que había hecho, aunque no sabía exactamente a que se refería- No me llames Edward _cara_, para ti soy Amo o Señor, ¿Esta claro?- Oh dios, no podía negar que me excitaba que me llamara _cara_, podía sentir como mi centro latía fuertemente cada vez que le escuchaba decirlo, y que me obligara a llamarle Amo o Señor tampoco ayudaba demasiado a mi autocontrol, me excitaba de sobremanera.

-¿P-pero por-por qué?- Dije entrecortadamente con la voz ronca.

-Por que eso es lo que soy para ti, tu amo, y tu eres mi _esclava_, mi _sumisa_, mía. Como siempre debió ser.- Dijo mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cojió la bandeja y la dejo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de la habitación, también pude observar una lámpara apoyada en el suelo.

-¿Siempre? No entiendo nada Edward- ¡Mierda! Noté el fallo que acababa de cometer cuando ví la expresión de seriedad en su rostro- Perdón, perdón Amo.

-Está bien _cara_, te perdono. Pero sabes que tengo que enseñarte a que no se te olvide como debes dirijirte a mi ¿Verdad pequeña?- Dijo mientras volvía ha acariciar mi mejilla de forma tierna. Asentí con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada- Contestame _cara_, si no quieres que tu castigo aumente- Un momento... ¿Castigo? Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que el pretendía. El era un dominante, y yo... yo, debía ser su ¿Sumisa? En esos momentos era cuando me olvidaba de que era un mafioso Italiano y solo me centraba en el dios Griego de ojos verdes y pelo bronce que tenía enfrente. Por una vez en la vida dejaría de regirme por las normas y lo que era correcto para hacer algo rebelde y que realmente quería hacer. Asi que si, si él quería que fuera su sumisa, lo sería.- Se me acaba la paciencia Isabella.- Entonces fué cuando recordé lo que debía decirle.

-Si amo, sé que tiene que castigarme- Dije con la mirada en el mismo punto que antes.

-Aprendes rápido pequeña.- Dijo mientras se ponía de piés y sacaba una diminuta llave de su bolsillo, a continuación me liberó de las esposas.

Empezó a besarme el cuello, para después morderme lascivamente el lóbulo de la oreja, sus manos acariciaban mi vientre de una forma que me hacía estremecerme, desabrochó mi pantalon para a continuación tocar mi intimidad por encima de mis bragitas de encaje, después noté como apartaba las bragas, separó los plieges de mi coño y empezó a acariciarme, sin penetrarme con sus dedos.

-Tienes calor mi pequeña, te noto caliente. Ven, vamos a desnudarte, te sentirás mejor.- Muy a mi pesar sacó su mano de mi coño y empezó a desnudarme, primero la camiseta, el pantalón, y finalmente la ropa interior.

-Ponte a cuatro patas en la cama _cara_.- Hice lo que me ordenó. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban lentamente mis nalgas.- ¿Sabes porque hacemos esto Isabella? Respóndeme- Dijo después de soltar la primera descarga sobre una de mis nalgas.

-Si amo.- Otra nalgada.

-¿A quién perteneces?- Dijo descargando dos azotes más. Para ese momento yo ya estaba demasiado excitada por sus azotes. Mi centro latía furiosamente y podía notar como mi excitación se esparcía por mi coño.

-A usted, le pertenezco a usted- El azote que vino a continuación fue bastante más fuerte que los anteriores.

-Estas empapada pequeña- DIjo mientras sacaba y metía dos dedos en mi coño.- ¿Te excita que te azote cariño? El castigo ya ha terminado, cinco azotes son suficientes. Pero te has portado muy bien, ¿Quiéres más pequeña?- Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras seguí sacando y metiendo dos de sus dedos y descargó otro azote más. Gemí arqueandome como una gata en busca de más fricción buscando mi castigo.

-Si, por favor amo- Dije como pude, la voz apenas salía de mi pecho- Azoteme más.

Meditó mi petición durante unos segundos mientras acariciaba mis muy rojas nalgas, para entonces ya había sacado sus dos dedos de mi coño dejándome con ganas de más.

-Por hoy lo dejaremos como está _cara. _Has cumplido bien tu castigo, pero me gusta demasiado tu culo y no quiero dejarle marcas.- Dijo mientras empezaba a desnudarse- Pero si te portas bien, te daré lo que deseas- En ese momento me giré para quedarme asombrada al ver su escultural y musculoso torso. Comenzó a bajarse los pantalones, no tenía boxers, ¡Este hombre realmente quería matarme! En ese momento ví como se erguía orgullosa su polla, era grande, muy grande, y pude ver como varias venas que palpitaban la rodeaban- ¿Ves algo que te guste Isabella?- Me mordí el labio mientras gemía lascivamente.

Volví a mirar para el cabecero de la cama. En ese momento pude notar como Edward volvía a ponerme a cuatro patas mientras se posicionaba derás de mi y posicionaba su polla en mi entrada, esparciendo mi excitación por toda su longitud. Realmente quería hacerme sufrir. Llevó sus manos a mis senos y empezó a acariciarlos, pellizcarlos y retorcerlos mientras estos se enduracían ante su toque. Y el seguía en su juego, torturandome, metiendo a penas la punta de su polla en mi coño para volver a sacarla rápidamente.

-Amo, por favor- Dije con voz suplicante.

-Dime lo que quieres exactamente pequeña- Dijo mientras seguía pellizcando mis pechos.

-¡Follame!- Sentí como su mano se estrellaba contra mis nalgas en una clara advertencia- Por favor amo.

-Repitelo Isabella, y que sea con respeto. No me obliges a volver a lo de antes. Sé que necesitas que alivie tu coño, pero no lo haré hasta que me lo pidas de forma respetuosa.

-Por favor amo, se lo suplico, fólleme.- En ese momento sentí como Edward entraba en mi de una sola estocada, y empezaba a moverse a un ritmo realmente lento para mi gusto.

-Eres mia _cara_, eres mía.

-Lo sé- Dije con la voz cargada de deseo mientras sonreía.

-¿Sabes como se dice _amor _en Italiano Isabella?- Dijo dándome un beso en la espalda.

-¿_Amore_?- Dije con duda, sinceramente, el Italiano núnca había sido lo mío, fué en ese momento cuando me acordé de mi madre, ella siempre insistía en que tenía que estudiar Italiano, decía que cuantos más idiomas supiera mejor me iría en todo, núnca le hice caso, estudiar Italiano me parecía sumamente ridículo teníendo en cuenta de que ese idioma solo se hablaba en Italia, sería mucho más efectivo estudiar Español, ese si era un idioma que se hablaba en bastantes países. A pesar de que núnca quise estudiar Italiano, por él, lo estudiaría.

En ese momento los dos llegamos al climax, para después tumbarnos en la cama, Edward rodeó mis hombros, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho intentado relajar mi respiración.

-Muy bien_ cara_, en Italiano, amor se dice _amore_. Aunque no te lo creas, yo te amo. Te conozco desde hace mucho, empecé a investigarte cuando supe que tú serías la que me condenaría, pero después, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, cuando ví como te sonrojabas cuando alguien te decía algo bonito, aunque fuera la más mínima cosa. No pude evitar caer rendido ante tus profundos ojos marrones, puedo observar todos tus sentimientos en tus ojos, son realmente como unos libros que lo cuentan todo sobre ti, lo que sientes, lo que piensas, incluso lo que vas a decir o lo que callas.

-Tus ojos son realmente hermosos. Y aunque no pueda leer en ellos como tú, también me gustastes desde la primera vez que te ví, me parecistes realmente atractivo, pero no ha sido hasta hoy cuando me he enamorado de ti. Creo que yo también te amo- Le dije mientras le besaba de forma suave y lenta sus labios, sumergiendonos de nuevo en nuestra propia historia, no era momento de pensar en los posibles problemas, era momento de vivir el presente, y la felicidad que nos otorgabamos el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Antes de que se me olvide; 'cara' significa querida en Italiano._

_Bueno, otro one-shot más. Lo primero; Gracias a mi beta, Nuria, por ayudarme con la ortografía y recomendarme._

**Comentar chicas, y puede que os envíe un POV Edward más alargado de este one shot a cada una de vosotras :)**

_Este OS ha surgido de la idea de participar en otro contest organizado por Lady Alizee, os animo ha que participeis!_

_No sé que tal habrá quedado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre un Edward así, ya me direis._

_Me encanta el mafioso italiano._

_**Psdt;** Gracias a todos por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas que ha recibido este oneshot. Os pondré el link de la página del concurso cuando se inicien las votaciones, para que podais votar._


	2. Nota informativa, votación del contest

**Hola a todos!**

**Pido perdón a los que han podido pensar que este era un capitulo, no, no lo és. Es simplemente una nota para informarles que ya se han abierto las votaciones del contest. Tienen hasta el día 20 de este mes -Enero- para poder votar por su oneshot favorito.**

**Les agradecería mucho que votaran por mi y por este one shot.**

**Os dejo el link del perfil del contest para que podais votar; **http:/ www. fanfiction. net /u/ 3284735 /Polla_ward** (Quitar los espacios)**

**Y también aprovecho para agradecer por los reviews a ;**

**Temhota Enterteining, sbaaiz, CrissitaCullen, Yumel22, LauraCJ, Lady Abbey Dawn, MissCharlotitta, Cherryland, luver06, Lorenita84, Anonfive, mmenagv, ALEXITACULLEN, Malibe 95, sory78 y Ligia Rodriguez**

**Y también muchísimas gracias, otra vez, a mi beta, Ginebra Brown, por ayudarme a editar este OS.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer una pequeña continuación que tendría dos o tres capitulos más ¿Qué pensais? Si creeis que vale la pena continuarla, decirmelo.**

**La nota la borraré en cuanto acabe el contest ya que FF no permite poner notas... **

**Gracias de antemano.**

**Besos, Lise シ**


End file.
